


Make A Wish: A Timmy x Chip Story

by calhale



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, fairy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Timmy Turner and Chip Skylark find love in each other after hiding it for the other for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner woke up on the morning of March 20th feeling complete disorientated and altogether groggy. It was the day before his sixteenth birthday and the anticipation was getting to him. So much so that he hadn't been able to sleep the night before because he had been so excited.

Timmy groaned as he raised himself up from his futon. Light streamed in through his window. Hissing like a cat, Timmy cowered from the light before quickly closing the curtains. Walking over to his People Magazine's Hottest Hunks calendar, Timmy rubbed his eyes before crossing out the day with a black sharpie. Pausing, Timmy looked at the half naked model on the March page. Lounging on in a sea side hammock, shirtless and bronzed to perfection was the glorious Chip Skylark. The quote "He's delicious!" was printed in the right hand corner. Timmy smirked. The picture was hot and Timmy had spent several nights laying in bed looking at it while he fought off the loneliness you might say, but it in no way did the subject justice. Timmy reached out and traced a finger along Chip's jaw line in the photo.

However his thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone buzzed. Stumbling through his somewhat messy room, Timmy reached for his phone and looked at the incoming message. "Speak of the devil." he mumbled to himself as he flipped open his phone to read the text message.

Hey Timmy! One more day till you're sixteen!

Timmy quickly responded back:

I know don't remind me. I couldn't sleep last night because I was so excited.

When does you're plane land?

With in a minute a response sounded:

We take off in an hour or two. Alaska is so interesting. I wish you could have come along.

You'll have to come on the next tour with me. But don't worry. I'll be there by eleven tonight.

I wouldn't miss you're sweet sixteen for the world.

Timmy smiled and a faint blush came to his cheeks:

Cool, well I'll see you tonight. TTYL.

Timmy collapsed back onto his futon, extremely happy. This happiness was even increased as a groggy looking Wanda and a still pajama-wearing Cosmo exited their fish bowl and floated into the room. Because Timmy was a teenager now, they two had grown accustom to staying up late and sleeping in.

"Good morning you two!" Timmy greeted them enthusiastically.

"You're in a good mood." Wanda observed sipping a magically appeared cup of coffee.

"I bet Chipped texted him. We always miss it, Wanda. Why can't you wake up at the first alarm instead of pressing the snooze button fifteen times?" Cosmo asked, innocent anger plastered across his face.

"Because, if you want sex before bed I get to sleep in." Wanda stated. It had been awhile since they had tried to hide their sex life from their godchild.

"You two still going hot and heavy after a couple millennia? Wow, maybe Chip and I do have a chance." Timmy said as he held back his laughter as Cosmo started to blush.

"Well it did slow down after Poof was born. He can be a handful and most nights we were just too exhausted to do anything. But now that Poof is going to school all day we have time to ourselves." Wanda explained

Timmy considered this. " Well. It's a good thing I can't get pregnant then."

They all laughed just as a sleepy looking six year old fairy entered the room from the fish bowl. "Good morning Mommy and Daddy." Poof mumbled as he flew to his parents and gave them kisses on the cheeks before flying over to hug Timmy. "Morning Timmy."

"Aw good morning sweetie. I already set up breakfast in the living room so you can watch cartoons." Cosmo said as Poof wandered his way back into the castle. "They grow up so fast. I don't know if I'll ever be able to let him go." Cosmo said, a small tear rolling down his cheek. Timmy and Wanda both rolled their eyes.

"Honestly Cosmo. You're worse then you're mom." Timmy stated.

"Oh, my god! Speaking of my mother. She sent you a gift for you're sixteenth birthday." Cosmo exclaimed, completely forgetting about his attachment to Poof. Instantly a metallic green package appeared in Timmy's lap.

"Um, tell you're mom Thanks?" Timmy replied, trying not to be utterly terrified of what could be in the box before him.

"Oh you can thank her this afternoon at you're party." Cosmo chimed.

"What party?"

"Well Sport, when a child is lucky enough to keep his god parents until he is sixteen, Fairy World throws him or her a party. There has only been a few who have been good enough to keep us this long. Or need us this long." Wanda answered.

"Yeah, well my parents are never home anymore. Vicky moved in because her parents finally filed a restraining order, and I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend who just so happens to be an international pop sensation. You should have known this was for the long haul."

"Well have you tried telling Chip about you're feelings, Kiddo?" Wanda asked

"What and ruin the only healthy relationship I have? It was bad enough when Chester and AJ rejected me after I told them I had a crush on a boy." Timmy replied.

"Wait, weren't they caught making out in the boys bathroom at school?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah! Which made the whole situation worse." Timmy said, deflated.

"Hey, cheer-up Bucko. We're going to Fairy World in an hour. You should hop in the shower and get ready." Wanda said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Timmy said as he got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom.

"They grow up so fast, Wanda!" Cosmo whimpered after Timmy left the room. "How will I live without him?"

"Cosmo, you're a… jaidiot!" Wanda exclaimed before she flew back into the castle to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy stood in the shower, just letting the hot water wash over him. He'd changed a lot in the last six years. His body had trimmed down and his once pudgy stomach was gone. He had bulked up a little but still lacked the muscle definition Chip had.

"Chip…" The name ghosted across Timmy's chapped lips before he ever realize what the thoughts of his older best friend were doing to him. As if on instinct, Timmy wrapped his slender fingers around his growing erection, releasing a gasp from his quivering mouth. Leaning forward with his other arm supporting him, Timmy continued to pick up speed. Thankfully the water created just enough lubrication.

Timmy had often found himself in this position. Every time he thought about Chip something in the young man snapped and it took all his control not to show his affection to Chip in everything Timmy did. Timmy thought about going on tour with Chip like they were always talking about. How Chip would sing on stage, wowing the crowd with his amazing voice as Timmy stood back stage watching him. And then how they would have to all cram onto the tour bus or small jet and press up against each other while they slept.

Timmy felt the heat in his groin coil and burn; his speed grew faster and more urgent. And then when Chip had a vacation they could fly to the Bahamas and lay in that hammock together; the one from the calendar. Arms entangled in one another. Touching and caressing. Wandering lips would finally find purchase as needy kisses were exchanged and…

For a moment Timmy's mind went black as he came. His virginal spunk splattering the shower wall. Groaning to himself, Timmy wiped himself and the wall off with a wash cloth and rinsed IT out. Timmy watched as his cum spiraled down the drain with the water.

After a few moments Timmy stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a dark red plush towel. He had gotten the towel from Chip for his last birthday as part of a travel package. It had come with a bunch of suit cases, already packed with brand new clothes, and a ticket to California. Chip and he had gone to the beach and had gone to all these great shows. Needless to say it had been an awesome birthday, especially since he had arrived the day before his fifteenth birthday just in time for Chip's birthday.

Chip's birthday?! "OH SHIT!" Timmy yelled as he rushed into his room, and literally dove onto the futon in search of his phone. "Where is it? Where is it?" He panicked as he threw his blankets and pillows on the floor in a tornado of fabric. During this fiasco Cosmo and Wanda had wandered back in from the castle as were watching with interest.

"Hey sport. What are you doing?" Wanda asked

"I'm" Timmy gasp in between frantic breaths, "Looking for my phone because it's Chip birthday and I forgot. AHHH!" Timmy want back to his frenzied search.

"Why don't you just wish him a present?" Cosmo chimed.

Timmy stopped in his tracks, his towel barely hanging on his thin hips. "That is a brilliant idea. What should I get him?"

"Well kid, what does he like best?" Wanda asked

Timmy collapsed onto his bed. "Well, I don't know. He's super rich, so he can buy anything he wants. He could get any girl he wanted, so he doesn't need me to magic up a date for him. And I don't know any of his other friends that well, but Chip never really talks about them."

Timmy and Wanda thought for a few moments as Cosmo tried to imitate them and ended up looking like the Thinker statue.

"Did you think of anything Timmy?" Wanda questioned

"No, not really. I mean. Last year he said that the best birthday present he could have ever gotten was me coming to see him. But it would be pointless for me to appear wherever he is now. He's probably on his jet by now anyways." Timmy's lower lip plumped to a small pout.

The light lightening a brilliant idea struck him." Hey, how about I wish for a box underneath his chair in the plane that filled with picture of us together over the years and… and a vial of sand from the beach he took me. Oh and there can be a message in the bottle from me."

"AWWW that's so romantic!" Cosmo crooned.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Sport. What should the message say?" Wanda agreed

"It should be endearing and meaningful. But still something I would say. I wouldn't sound like a whiny bitch with a crush. So no mushy stuff. And it should be able to bring a smile to his face." Timmy narrated as he imagined Chip smile after finding the box.

"Alright. So is that a wish?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Make it a wish! Make it a wish!" Cosmo cheered.

Timmy smiled at his brilliant plan. "You bet. I wish that the birthday present I just described was under the seat Chip is seating in right now and that hE would find the gift as soon as possible."

There was a magical poof and some sparkles and it was done. Timmy stood up very pleased with himself. "Ok one disaster narrowly avoided. Onto the next." With that Timmy walked back into the bathroom, totally ignoring the fact that his towel had fallen off half way.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile on an airplane just flying over the Alaskan boarder:

Chip was slightly depressed. Although it was his birthday, he knew he wouldn't get to receive the one thing he really wanted: Timmy Turner. It had been six years since they had first met and through thick and thin, Timmy had always been there to somehow save the day.

Chip's musing were interrupted when he felt the back of his feet hit something. Looking under his chair, Chip found a semi-poorly wrapped gift with a To Chip sticker attached. Slowly unwrapping the strange present, Chip wondered if it was from that crazy chick the use to baby sit Timmy. In some ways he was thankful for the psychopath. If it hadn't been for her, Timmy and Chip may not have known each other. After all she had bound and chained him after his plane had crashed outside Timmy's house and Timmy had had to save him before he was forcibly wed to the sixteen year old nut.

If only Timmy would tie him up and make him forcibly wed Timmy. Hell, it wouldn't even be forced, but it might be illegal in Dimmsdale. Chip made a mental note to his do to list:

Check on the legality of gay marriage in Dimmsdale.

However, Chip's musings were yet again interrupted as he finally opened the box. Inside was a collection of photos. They were snap shots of Timmy and himself over the years, There was even one of himself bound in chains on Timmy's bed as Timmy stood next to him on the day they had first met.

The pictures brought back so many memories. The picture of their birthday vacation last year brought tears to Chip's eyes. He had planned to tell Timmy that he was in love with the fifteen year old. But he had gotten too nervous and shy that he had just decided that he would rather maintain the only healthy relationship he had and remain friends with the small brunette.

At the bottom of the box was a bottle with a cork in it. There was sand in it and a note. Popping open the cork, Chip reached in and after much struggling managed to retrieve the note from it's glass prison.

Dear Chip,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Over the years we've shared a lot of memories and almost a birthday. The grains of sand in this bottle each represent something I admire about you. I hope that we will get to share many more things in the future.

Your Best Friend

Timmy.

Chip's face lit up like the stars. Although it wasn't exactly what he'd been wishing for, he was still glad he had received his wonderful gift. Then the thought struck him.

"Wait, how did Timmy get the box under my seat?"


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy's fairy world party was going smoothly. The first order of business at the party was gift giving. This magical event consisted of Timmy sitting on a very girly throne while he was presented with gifts from various fairies. He had gotten some pretty cool presents. Jorgen Von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy had given him a set of magical grills. The Tooth Fairy said that the shiny metal fronts would protect Timmy's glorious teeth, while Jorgen had agreed to buy them in an attempt to make Timmy more manly. The silver teeth coverings just made Timmy want to yell "Flava Flav".

Juandissimo Magnifico had shown up followed by a horde of fairy women. Over the years his infatuation with Wanda had faded. Unfortunately for Timmy however, Juandissimo's attention was now fixated on Timmy, himself. As the flamboyant fairy approached Timmy looked over at Wanda for help. "Hey, don't look at me. I had to deal with him for over a millennia."

Juandissimo was now kneeling before him and Timmy tried to fake a smile. It came across as more of a twitch. Before Timmy could greet him however, Juandissimo grabbed Timmy's hand, kissed it and started spouting, "AH Timmy, my glorious dove. You look like a majestic queen upon her throne. Please, my love, let me be you're king."

Timmy slowly withdrew his hand from Juandissimo's grasp. "Ah, thanks for coming."

"Please, sweet angel, accept my gift of this birthday cake." Juandissimo declared.

"A birthday cake? There's a birthday cake over there." Timmy stated as he pointed at a ten layer cake, done up with frosting the color of Timmy's pink hat that he had worn for years before he had grown out of it and replaced it with a small pink hair clip that he could hide under his bangs if need be.

"Ah, yes, my beautiful birthday boy, but this cake is special. For whoever you blow the candles out with on the day of you're miraculous birth will forever be bonded to you and you're fates will be connected for eternity." Juandissimo explained.

"And you want me to blow the candles out with you I suppose.' Timmy inferred.

"Why yes, my angel. Naturally I am the best choice. With my sexy Spanish accent, and majestic body," Juandissimo voiced, his shirt ripping down the center exposing wash board abs and glorious pecks multiple times, "I would be the best choice. And I will love you… for eternity, my radiant flower."

Timmy just stared at the Latino fairy before finally asking Wanda, "Does he know I'm a boy?"

"I think so Sport. Although you did wear a lot of pink growing up." Wanda answered.

"Right," Timmy said before turning his attention back to Juandissimo, "well Juandissimo, I'm sorry. I already have someone to share this cake with, and his name is Chip Skylark." There was a collective gasp from all the fairies. "Now ladies?" Timmy motioned for Juandissimo's massive flock of women to drag him away.

"NOOOOO! Damn you Chip Skylark with you're perfect teeth and voice like a million angels. Timmy Turner will be mine!" Juandissimo screamed as he was dragged away, clawing at the carpeted floor.

"Ok, that was a little creepy." Timmy mumbled.

"Timmy Turner loves Chip Skylark, international pop star singing sensation. No wonder he still has God Parents, " Jorgen laughed.

"Shut up Jorgen! It's cute. Besides two people with such amazing teeth deserve each other." The Tooth fairy intervened. Timmy watched the couple banter back and forth about his feelings with fascination, but his thoughts were soon drawn away from the recent event however when Mark Chang, Timmy's long time alien friend arrived.

Mark's surfer boy voice cut into Timmy's thoughts, "TIMMY TURNER! It is like totally righteous that you would have such an awesome party…"  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Mean while as Timmy continued opening up gifts and forgetting all about the rejected Juandissimo, the fairy in question sat in the corner of the room glaring at the laughing teenager. "Laugh while you still can Timmy, for soon you will lose your precious Chip Skylark and you will be mine." Juandissimo plotted to himself followed by malevolent laughter.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chip sat on the plane over looking the Pacific Ocean. He had read all the Teen Beat magazines on his jet. He was particularly disappointed in how shallow they made him look. Sure he liked to have sparkling teeth, perfect hair, and a body like a Greek god, but he was real person with real feelings too. None of those feelings were more important then his feelings for the exquisite Timmy Turner.

"TIMMY! Timmy will distract me from this boring plane ride." Chip said, very happy that he would have an excuse to use the nifty airplane phone for once.

Chip dialed the phone and waited patiently as it rang… and rang… and rang.

"Hey," Timmy's voice picked up

"Oh my god Timmy…" Chip started

"You've reached Timmy Turner. I'm sorry I can't pick up the phone right now, but if you leave you're name and number I'll you back. Unless of course I don't care or you're Vicky; I won't call you back if it's Vicky." Timmy's voice message recording played.

A small frown crossed Chip's face, "Hey, Timmy it's Chip. I just wanted to say hi. I'll be landing in a few hours. I… lov… I mean I miss you. Um you know, in a… in a friend way ya know I mean… but I'm really excited to see you tonight and yeah." There was a long pause as Chip tried to think of something to cover up his fumbling. "Uh, bye?"

Completely embarrassed by the completely ridiculous message he had just left, Chip proceeded to hit himself in the head with the phone, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. What did you want him to think? That you were coming on to him?" Finally Chip threw the phone toward the other wall, only to have it snap back on it's cord and hit him in the face.

"Fuck!" Chip yelled as he fell out of his chair and laid on the floor of his jet. "Oh god, I'm so screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy sat on his futon playing his old Crash Nebula game. Sure it was an older system and the graphics weren't that great but it was simple and allowed Timmy's mind to waste away into another world for a little bit. Cosmo floated above him like his own personal lime green balloon.

"Cosmo what time is it?" Timmy asked, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"It's party time Timmy!" Cosmo chimed confetti and screamers falling from the sky.

"Hey Cosmo, cut it out. I can't see the screen." Timmy growled a bit too harshly.

Wando came out of the castle carrying a trembling Poof. "Cosmo, Poof had another bad dream about monkeys. The whole west wing is covered in banana gunk. Can you take Poof to the spare room?"

Cosmo poofed into a military uniform and saluted Wanda. "I will accept this mission with honor sir." Then, in a very girly fashion, Cosmo rushed to Poof and rocked him in his arms as they vanished into the fish bowl.

Timmy just rolled his eyes and continued playing his video game. Timmy was getting nervous. Chip was going to arrive any minute to spend the night and Timmy wasn't sure if he could slept next to the singer without his affection showing.

"Hey what's the matter kiddo? You look like you're being sent to your death." Wanda inquired after seeing the terrified look in Timmy's eyes.

Timmy looked up at Wanda, "Nothing's the matter. I just want Chip to get here you know. I'm just nervous."

"Ah cheer up Timmy. I bet Chip is just as nervous as you. I bet he can't wait to get here." Wanda replied, a comforting smile across her face.

"Thanks… but I doubt someone as famous as Chip would be even remotely interested in an average kid like me." Timmy sighed in dismay.

Wanda was about to reply when the melodious chiming of the door bell rand through the Turner house. "Well, why don't you just go ask him."

Timmy looked at Wanda skeptically for a moment before a broad smile seeped across his face. Wanda watched as Timmy bolted from his room, nearly falling down the stairs. "This is going to be a long night." Wanda said with a smile before vanishing into the fish bowl.

Timmy slid across the floor, his socks adding extra momentum, slamming into the front door. Timmy groaned as he painfully staggered away from the door to fling it open. Standing on the front porch was Chip.

"Hola Timmy." Chip said with his signature smile. Timmy was practically a puddle on the floor.

"Hi Chip. How was you're flight?" Timmy asked dreamy sparkles in his eyes.

"Let's not talk about that mi amor." The words seemed to slip past Chip's lips like chocolate as he leaned against the door frame. "Let's talk about us."

"US?!" Timmy yelped in shock. Chip slowly started walking toward him. Timmy's back hit the living room wall. Chip placed his hands on Timmy's hips, trapping Timmy with his body.

"Of course my sweet angel. You and I… alone" Chip whispered into Timmy's ear seductively.

Timmy gasped, "But I didn't think you liked…boys." Chips hips were pressed against Timmy's making tiny erotic circles causing Timmy's cock to steadily grow into a full blown erection.

"I don't like boys my little dove. I don't even like you…" Chip moaned against Timmy's pale throat. "I love you." Chip started to kiss Timmy's neck; nibbling and suck enough to leave a mark.

Timmy had trouble breathing. Chip loved him. "Oh my god, I love you too. I love you so much it hurts." Timmy gasp between heavy breaths as he clung to Chip.

Chips hands were already stripping Timmy of his clothes. Timmy's lips begged to be kissed with gasps and moans running across them like wildfire. Chip's ripped his shirt off with his hands exposing a washboard of muscle and caramel skin. Timmy's delicate finger tips roamed over the dark plains.

"Wow Chip. You're really dark. Have you been tanning." Timmy asked with devotion

Chip's eyes went wide for a moment, "Ye…yes… the manager wants be to be super tan for the next… photo shoot." Chip explained grasping Timmy's chin. "Let's not talk about that. Let's not talk." Chip captured Timmy's lips in a rough kiss as Timmy's hands wandered the vast expanse of Chip's back. Timmy's blunt nails drew little pink streaks down Chip's back. Chip drew back from the kiss to gasp in pain and pleasure. "Ohh, what do you say about you and I heading off toward you're room to have some fun my delicate flower blossom."

Timmy blushes a soft pink. Timmy was so happy he didn't hear the knock on the open door or the shocked gasp that followed. " I only dreamed this day would come. You made all my dreams come true." Timmy admitted as he looked up into Chips eyes.

"I'm glad some can make you're dreams come true Timmy. I kinda wished it would be me… but" came a male voice from the door way. Timmy looked past Chip to see…

"Chip?!" Timmy gasp in utter disbelief. Timmy looked back to the Chip in front of him to see purple eyes, dark skin, and long black hair.

"Hola una bella." A human sized Wandissimo smiled back at him. Timmy pushed the humanized fairy off of him and ran to a weeping Chip.

"Chip! It's not what it looks like.. I thought it was you… I mean.. he's not what you think he is.. He's a…" Timmy tried to explain as he fell to his knees in front of Chip on the verge of tears.

Chip cut his explanation off, "It's ok Timmy. I mean… if you really like him. Then you should be with him. I just wish you would have told me." Chip's eyes were full of tears. "These are for you. Happy Birthday." Chip sobbed handing a bouquet of pink roses to Timmy. "Have fun with you're… friend." Chip turned and walked to his limo.

"What have I done?" Timmy murmured as tears began to fall on the pale pink petals he held lovingly in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy sat in the door way with silent tears flowing down his face as he watched Chip's car pull away from the house. In a matter of minutes his world had turned from excitement, to bliss, and then to sheer horror and despair. He had lost the lost the love of his life and it was all Wandissimo's fault.

"Wandissimo!" Timmy spat the name as he remembered the fiend was still standing behind him. Timmy's tears stopped instantly and he rose from his prone position to turn silently and glare with the fury of a thousand horrors at Wandissimo. The fairy in question cridged as the heat of Timmy's hatred hit him.

"WANDA! I WISH I HAD A CASTIRON FRYING PAN!" Timmy screamed up the stairs. With a puff of magical energy, a heavy black skillet appeared in Timmy's shaking hands. Wandissimo swallowed loudly and began to tremble as Timmy stalked toward him.

"Oh mommy." Wandissimo whimpered as the first blow started to fall.

______________________________________________________________________________

After beating the living crap out of Wandissimo, Timmy had kicked the fairy out and ran to his bathroom to throw up. The mere memory of Wandissimo's hands on him sickened him and Timmy felt like he would never be clean again. Taking shower and after scalding shower, Wanda and Cosmo had finally forced the pruny and sanitized boy out of the bathroom and onto his futon.

Wanda had placed the pick roses from Chip in a vase near Timmy's bed and Timmy laid there staring at them as he shook underneath his covers. After an hour or two of watching the petals open slowly, Timmy realized there was a small white card hidden among the blooms. Hesitantly, Timmy reached out and opened the tiny envelope. Taking a deep breath to calm his hurried nerves, Timmy read the card:

Timmy, there are a thousand things to tell you.

But the most important thing is that I Love you.

And come what may, that will never change.

Eternally your's,

Chip

As Timmy re-read the card over and over again, the silent tears came once more with renewed force. Chip really did love him. And look at what he'd done? He had gone and acted like a little slut. Timmy forced his face down into his pillow and screamed as he clutched the delicate white card to his chest.

Hearing the scream, Cosmo and Wanda cautiously entered the room and puffing into adult human form, sat down on the futon next to Timmy. Wanda rubbed Timmy's back in an attempt to comfort the poor boy while Cosmo grabbed one of Timmy's hands and held it protectively. The crumpled flower card fell into Cosmo's hand as Timmy started to relax.

Taking the card and reading it, Cosmo's eyes went wide and he showed it to Wanda who nodded back to him in response. "Timmy, do you know why children get fairy god parents?" Wanda cooed softly.

"Because they live horrid lives and no one loves them and even when someone does love them, the kid is too dumb to realize it." Timmy groaned into his pillow in misery.

Cosmo smiled softly, "Only sometimes, it's also because if fairies don't use their magic often, they explode." With that Cosmo magically exploded into rainbow confetti.

Timmy looked up slightly from his bed and giggled softly as Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, beside those two reasons, the real reason is that fairies have to look down on earth for all of time and we see so many people who wish they had someone to love. And we long to give those people someone to love and be loved by." Wanda explained.

Timmy sat up wiping tears from his flushed cheeks, "What do you mean?"

Wanda smiled and took Cosmo's hand as her eyes began to water, "Fairies are sent to Earth to give children love, but you have someone to love now. You don't need us anymore. But there's someone who needs love now more then ever. And I bet a thousand screaming fan girls aren't going to get the job done."

Timmy stared at the carpet thinking, " But if I tell him the truth, about you and about fairies, then I'll lose you guys forever." Timmy looked up at his fairy god parents with tears in his eyes. "What if Chip doesn't forgive me? What if I need you?"

"Timmy, we love you." Wanda answered since Cosmo was beyond words, "But you don't need us anymore. And even if things get hard, I think that Chip needs you more then you'll ever know. We'll miss you Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda rushed in to hug their god son.

It was a warm and loving embrace and they cried as they shared their last moments together. Memories of the years they had spent together, passing through their heads and hearts. Poof soon showed up as well and joined the tender embrace.

Slowly, the group pulled away laughing and smiling, tears still streaming from all their eyes. "So I guess I should go track down Chip?" Timmy sighed.

"He's at the cheap hourly hotel down the street, Dimmidome Lodge. Room 205. He even hired an hourly hooker to go with the room, but he's just crying and blubbering about you, so I wouldn't worry about getting coodies." Poof answered after magicing himself into a Sherlock Holmes outfit, bubble pipe and all.

Timmy laughed and ruffled Poof's hair. "What a brilliant deduction Holmes." Timmy finally stood up and slowly wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at his god family. "I love you guys. I wish there was someway that I could never forget you and all we've been through together."

Wanda smiled and hugged her god son one more time, "Well ya never know sport, love works in magical ways. You never know what it can do." The family hugged one more time but Wanda pulled away and pushed Timmy toward the door. "Now go and tell the man you love just how much you need him."

Timmy's smile grew ten fold as he turned and ran out the door, turning to wave good bye one last time. "Timmy watch out for the stairs!" Wanda yelled back to him just as Timmy tripped on the top step and fell all the way down. The fairies in Timmy's room winced and cringed as they heard the boy fall.

Timmy lay at the bottom of the stairs twitching for a moment, "Ouch!" Shaking it off, Timmy got to his feet and was out the front door, running the four blocks to the Dimmadome Lodge.

Comso floated next to Wanda on the verge of tears, "Our little boy's all grown up! I'll going to miss him so much!" With that Cosmo burst into tears.

Wanda grabbed Cosmo's hand and rubbed it softly as the tears started to gloss her eyes, "Me too baby. Me too."

______________________________________________________________________________

Timmy flew down the street to the motel and ran up the rusty stairs to the second floor of the sleezy motel. Quickly he found room 205 and started banging on the wood frantically. He was going to win his love one way or another.

After a minute or two of banging at the cheap door, a better dressed but still trashy looking women opened the door and looked Timmy up and down. "You must be Timmy."

Timmy just nodded, "Yeah, is umm, Chip here?"

The hooker moved out of the doorway, letting Timmy see Chip laying on the bed looking like a corpse in his boxers. "Have at him, he's not much use to me, all he wanted to do is talk about you little kid. He fell asleep a little bit ago. I think the crying wore him out."

Timmy smirked softly and entered the room. "Thank you, you can umm, go I guess. I'll take care of him. Oh and in case he didn't pay you here." Timmy rummaged in his pockets quickly to pull out a twenty form his wallet and a crumbled ten from his jean pocket. "Hope that's enough."

The whore rolled her eyes and walked out of the room after grabbing the bills, "It'll work honey, now take care of your boy." With that she left into the night.

After closing the door, Timmy slowly walked over to Chip. He stood by the bed side for a few moments, just watching Chips chest rise up and down in slow even breathes. Timmy smiled fondly and stripped out of his pink and black tee-shirt and jeans. Hesitantly, Timmy got onto the bed and snuggled up to Chip's cool body.

Chip mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Timmy, taking in Timmy's body warmth. Timmy giggled as Chip's stubble tickled his bare chest and he raised his hand up to softly stroke the tear trails on Chip's face.

"Oh, Chip." Timmy sighed before kissing chip softly on the forehead. At the intimate touch, Chip pulled Timmy closer and Timmy grew painfully aware of what Chip's body pressed against him like this was doing to him. Without thinking Timmy let a soft moan escape his lips as Chip's body brushed against his growing erection.

Somehow the faint whimper woke the sleeping superstar and his eyes quickly fluttered open. With out removing his arms form their captive, Chip looked up into Timmy's eyes. "Timmy? Is this a dream?"

Timmy smiled happily, "No, Chip. This isn't a dream." Timmy's smile started to fade as he saw the sad heartbroken look on Chip's face. "I mean, it was kind of a nightmare there. But, there's something I have to tell you. That guy, from before, when you walked in on us." Timmy was choking back tears as he tried to explain. "He's not what you think he is. He disguised himself as you. I thought that I was kissing you."

Chip pulled away from Timmy and sat up. "But how could you not tell it wasn't me? I know everything about you Timmy, I would know the instant I saw someone dress up at you that they were a fake?"

Timmy looked up at Chip, "Well, the thing is, he used magic to conceal his identity. His face and eye color was the same. And I wasn't really paying attention. I was too caught up in kissing you. It was everything I've ever dreamed of. I just wanted it to be real so badly. " Timmy admitted.

Chip was silent for a moment and sighed, "Magic, Ok? Well, that doesn't really make sense, but why would you want to kiss me so badly?" Chip asked, hope rising in his chest.

Timmy chuckled and rolled his eyes as he sat up and put a hand on Chip's bare chest adoringly, "Well you may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I love you. I have since I met you and I know I'm still young but there's no way that what I feel about you isn't real."

Chip's sad face was instantly transformed into one of completely happiness. In on quick moment he had Timmy pinned beneath him on the bed and was colliding his lips down in Timmy's with lusty need. Timmy moaned into the kiss and ground his hips upward against Chip, gaining it's own moan from Chip.

Chip's tongue snaked across Timmy's lips; asking for entrance. Timmy willingly gave it to him and let Chip explore his mouth. Chip's tongue ran nimbly over every surface it could touch, memorizing every detail. Finally they parted for air and Chip rested his forehead upon Timmy's. Their eyes remained closed as the enjoyed the intimate moment together.

"Timmy, I.. thought I'd lost you forever." Chip sighed, moving his face down to nuzzle Timmy's neck.

"Never." Timmy gasped back as Chip bit into his neck lustily. Timmy wrapped his arm around Chip and held him close; his finger nails leaving faint crescent moon shaped marks on Chip's bare back. Spurred by Timmy's body pulsing against him, Chips' hands wandered down Timmy's lithe body, running over the pale flushed skin to the elastic top of Timmy's boxers.

Timmy whimpered with need as Chip's hands found there way under the band and one wrapped its self around his hardening erection. Chip leered down at Timmy as the poor boy writhed with pleasure. Chip paused in his ministrations to Timmy's cock to strip Timmy of his boxer and rip his own off to join Timmy's on the floor.

Timmy's body was shaking with pleasure and anticipation as Chip's mouth returned instead of his hand. Chip licked up Timmy's shaft, flicking the tip of his tongue along the slit as he made it to the top. For such a thin lithe boy, Timmy was well endowed in the down stairs and Chip took a moment to look his prize over. He had never excepted Timmy to be so big. While he observed this oddity, Chip kissed up and down Timmy's shaft, his fingers coming up to join his lips as they playfully caressed the heavy pulsing vein along Timmy's dick.

Timmy arched his back as he was assaulted by Chip. "Chip, god.. Stop teasing." Timmy moaned in agony.

Chip chuckled and removed himself from his studies by sitting up; his fingers still playfully dancing along Timmy's cock, the thumb sliding along the slit every once in a while to smear the shimmering pre-cum around the head. "Have you ever been with anybody like this before?" Chip asked sweetly, his hand never stopping it's teasing.

Timmy grabbed at the sheets in frustration. "No," Timmy replied shaking his head the best he could, "never."

Chip smiled, "Good. Have you every had anything…" Chip paused to lick a two of his fingers, covering them with spit, "in here?" Chip asked as he pushed one finger into Timmy's hot pucker.

Timmy screamed out in pleasure and pain. His muscles clenched down momentarily on the intruder but Timmy had known the sensation was coming and quickly started breathing deeply to make his body relax. After the shock wore off, Timmy finally answered Chip between heavy breathes. "Yes, I used.. Put things up there and imagine they were you."

Chip just chuckled and Timmy gasped in pleasure as Chip pushed his second finger in.

"What a nice surprise." Chip said as he pumped his fingers in and out of the boy, scissoring them apart to stretch the heated tight flesh. Timmy gasped and moaned as tiny sparks of pain shot through him; only masked by the pleasure that Chip's other hand was producing on his cock. The pleasure and pain of it all was slowly pushing Timmy closer to the edge and with a loud moan of Chip's name, Timmy plummeted over and sprayed cum all over his chest and Chip's hand.

Chip's hands were removed from Timmy's body and Timmy whined at the absence. Chip chuckled and brought his cum glazed hand up to his lips to lick at Timmy's spunk. Timmy's eyes went wide as he watched. "Chip…"

Chip looked into Timmy's eyes and smiled, leaning down he kissed the boy lovingly. Moaning into the kiss, Timmy could taste himself on Chip's lips and it sent shivers down his spine. Pulling away with Timmy's lower lip between his teeth playfully, Chip repositioned himself between Timmy's leg. Looking around for a moment, Chip finally ran his hand down Timmy's chest and abs, where his spunk was cooling and swiped it up into his hand. Timmy groaned as Chip's fingers floated across his skin.

Quickly Chip coated his erection with the remainder of Timmy's cum and slicked up Timmy's entrance. Smiling Chip looked down at Timmy before placing a sweet adoring kiss upon Timmy's trembling lips. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Chip asked in a whisper.

Chip's control was slowly slipping, and he swallowed hard, his breath hot on Timmy's flesh. "We can wait if you want…" but his words were stifled by a groan as Timmy grabbed him and pulled him back into a heated kiss.

"No, I would die for this. I want you Chip, just you. You make me happy so please, just do." Timmy whispered as his body trembled in anticipation. Nodding Chip thrust into Timmy, earning a silent scream from Timmy's lips. Timmy's body pulsed around Chip like a vice.

"Timmm..Timmy.. Relax." Chip ground out at the intense heat and pressure. Slowly Chip began to rock his hips and he kissed Timmy's face, frantically. Timmy nodded with eyes closed and focused on his breathing as lightning bolts of pleasure and adrenaline shot through him. As Timmy relaxed are Chip, his thrusts became deeper, his cock brushing against more sensitive nerves and flesh with each stroke of his hips. The hot golden light in Chip's groin was polling and sizzling across his skin.

As the heat grew between them, Chip's thrusts became erratic and heated. With a particularly hard thrust, Chip slammed straight into Timmy's prostate. Timmy screamed Chip's name in ecstasy as his already re-hardening erection leaked pre-cum with pulsing force. Timmy's nails ripped through the cheap sheets as their bodies continued to collide in fiery passion for one another. Finally the flood waters broke through the gates and Chip cried out Timmy's name in a deep passionate growl as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover. Timmy soon followed, his teenage spunk streaming between their abs and thighs, with hot sweet stickiness.

As they finally pulled themselves apart to lay in each other's arms Timmy sighed and Chip hummed happily to himself. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Timmy?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by he used magic to look like me?" Chip asked in genuine curiosity.

Timmy laughed and rolled his eyes, "Baby, there's something you should know about my god parents."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Chip and Timmy checked out of the Dimmadome Lodge and after a quick drive through stop for breakfast, Chip took Timmy home to pack his over night bags while Chip went to find a nice resort to stay at. Timmy walked up the stairs and sighed happily as he walked into his bedroom.

It was the same as always, a little messy, a little unorganized but altogether normal. Or at least it was until Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof exploded into the room with balloons and streamers; The Star Spangled Banner playing in the back ground, causing Timmy to scream in shock.

"That's the wrong song you idiot!" Wanda yelled at Cosmo as soon as the song ended.

"But I like that song!" Cosmo said in defense.

Timmy interrupted them before they could start fighting. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be living in fairy world or off to meet your next God Kid? Why the hell do I not, not remember you?"

Wanda smiled and explained, "Well we are with our new god child, Timmy? He's just not born yet."

"What!?" Timmy asked in a state of confusion.

Cosmo butted in, "You see, when a mommy, like you, and a daddy, like Chip, love one another they do the horizontal hustle and make a baby."

"But I'm a boy Cosmo, I can't make a baby!" Timmy explained.

"That's where you're wrong Timmy." Poof countered. "You see, before you left to go tell Chip about the fairies, you made a wish that there was a way you would never forget us and what we had been through. Well, I kind of make a poof," Poof blushed a bright pink, "and somehow your wish came true."

Timmy was still confused, "What does that have to do with making a baby?"

"Well sport," Wanda continued, "When the completely miraculous and comical event known as M Preg happens, that baby is automatically given a set of God parents upon creation. Which means you created your little bundle of joy before you told Chip about your god parents because the wish came true. Oh I'm so excited to see the cutie you and Chip produce."

"So is the tooth fairy," commented Cosmo, "Just think about those teeth.

Timmy stood there in shock for a minute before shaking himself. "You mean to say that I, me, Timmy Turner, am going to have to go through all the stuff that Cosmo did when he was Prego with Poof?"

"Yep Yep Yep!" Cosmo answered before frowning as he remembered when he carried Poof. "It's really not all bad. Just carry a bucket."

Timmy was about to ask another question when Chip was heard coming in the front door and up the stairs. "Timmy, are you ready to go?" Chip asked as he came into the door way.

Timmy's fairies had magically poofed into gold fish and were swimming around in a fish bowl in Timmy's hands. "No, not quite." Timmy said as he turned around to look at Chip.

"Here." Timmy said as he handed the fish bowl to Chip. "Hold my goldfish, I have some news that you may need to sit down for.


End file.
